Daughter Of Chaos
by dokurod
Summary: When Chaos leaves the world, he leaves one small thing behind and gives her all his powers. Mekai, the queen of Chaos and nightmares, Rules Of All Darkness, must decide wether she wants to destroy the world and rule it, following her father's footsteps, or choose a different path. But first, can she accept she is chaos's daughter before its too late and enemies descend?
1. Chapter 1

Daughter Of Chaos

Hello. I do not own any sailor moon characters or anything this is meant for my ideas to be heard that is all ty.

Prologue

Out in space, there sat a dark void, it never moved, never spoke, just sat there. That was until the accursed sailor scouts showed up. They found him as he found them, and he was torn apart. But Chaos was not easily broken, he knew his powers would spread through the earth and its neighbors, and of course the ultimate prize, the Silver Millenium Queen's kingdom itself. He couldn't surpass it. So he made the choice up to one of his last and final creations… as he began to decay, he gave all his powers to that one, little creation. With that, the soul of Chaos dispersed, into nothingness, the void gone and all that was left… was his little creation… His little child.

End of prologue

The Glowing City

A girl about the age of a teenager was rustling through a box in the alley, mumbling to herself incoherently, when she paused, stood up and let out a groan. Putting her hand on the wall to study her, she looked around at all the scattered boxes in the area. " it isn't here I guess.."

She switched her attention to her headache, wich she couldn't understand why it was happening. Shed never had headaches before, at least not this serious. " Mekai, Mekai, you have to stop hiding in places like this." Mekai raised her eyes frantically to find out who was calling her, and finally made out a silhouette barely poking out into the shadows. "Piss off Butch." He let out one of those creepy airy chuckles and stepped out into the light that remained in the alleyway. When he laughed like that, people thought it was very intimidating. Mekai however, thought he was just a sniveling idiot. And he was. In elementary hed never spare a moment, all he would do is bug her. About her appearance, which she had to admit wasn't like everyone elses she had seen. She had dark dark blue hair, almost raven colored, but was still noticeably blue. If it was just that, she could passed for normal. But no, she was also born with white streaks in her hair. On top of that, her eyes where the color of gold, but where her pupils were supposed to be, a black star like shape took its place, the corners of hr pupils reached out into the gold, making it obvious. Other than that, her skin was normal, her lips were red and full. She scored second glances a lot when she walked by, but couldn't help but wonder if that was them. Yes them, thinking " Holy shit look at that freak." Or "Jeeze how much makeup does she wear?" she ignored all the looks she was given. She also ignored what most people said to her, because half the time it was judgemental and rude. Like Butch was being now. She pushed past him into the opening of the Alley and snapped at him "Leave me alone!" she ran off, past people who stared, but found herself slowing down a little when she felt she was in a safe spot away from the creepo guy. Yes, she called him creepo guy. Because that's what he was. A creepo that didn't leave her alone, had never left her alone, and she was convinced that even if she did go live on the other side of town, he'd still catch up with her so that meant gritting her teeth and getting through it.

She gasped in shock as a sudden dizzy spasm took her over, and a voice drifted into her head. It wasn't harmful, but there was a strange malice about it, yet it seemed to welcome her. It spoke in her head. "my little one, you're my last hope… the children of the moon have made my existence no more, thus you are my last one.. my only one.." she stumbled and moved herself slowly over to a bench and tried to register what the voice had said. A huge throbbing came and felt like it was moving her entire body, and then she lost consciousness and passed out on the bench, falling over on it. No one would bother her, because she looked as if she was sleeping.

Queen Serena's Palace

A blonde haired lady sat in her room, and was enjoying the few moments she had to relax. But it was not to last, as a pop up came on the screen, the queen was being contacted by the Mayor of Glowfall City. She sighed and pressed a single button her the control panel, letting the mayors form come into view of the communicator. "Greetings, Queen." The queen regained her composure, and asked " Greetings Mayor." " Of what purpose have you contacted me?" the man on screen cleared his throat and ran a hand through his jet black hair. " We seem to have picked up dark energy signals in GlowFall city."

Serena's head began to spin. She snapped at him " Theres no way! We destroyed Chaos!" The man cringed at the queen's temper. She was a good mannered queen, but at the topic of Chaos, her mood turned to the sourest. The queen quickly regained her composure, snapping at others would not help. The mayor on screen seemed to sweat drop a little. "My apologies Mayor. Chaos is a sensitive topic for me." The Mayor nodded and smiled. "It's fine my queen we know of your struggles." The Mayor of GlowFall city continued on. " We were wondering if perhaps we could have you here in case something happens." "We would like to do it without causing panic amongst the citizens however." Queen Serena nodded at the man. "There is still a chance it may be something else, not Chaos or his presence." "When was the last time I visited your city Mayor?" the man replied "Not in a long time, my queen." The Queen smiled. "We will turn it into a celebration then." The Mayor looked at the queen closer. "What do you have in mind?" Serena began to pace back and forth in her chamber as she conjured the plan for her visit. "Tell your people…." "That their queen is visiting and this is going to be a celebration, a great parade." The Mayor nodded. "Also, I wish to stay in the city for a little while." The Mayor nodded again understandingly. "Thank you my Queen." It was she that nodded this time and said "Good, you are now dismissed." The screen faded dark as the communication was cut. The queen sighed and turned back to her communication device. She had to call the scouts, and she knew this would be a hell of a week.

GlowFall city

Mekai was awoken by a sweet tiny voice calling to her. At first she thought it wasn't there, but the persistent calling made her force her eyes open to check. She groaned as she sat up. "Ughh.. remind me to never pass out on a bench again." "you're telling me!" a tiny voice squeaked. Mekai stopped in mid-stretch. She called out nervously "Who said that?" "Me Princess." Mekai looked around puzzled. "No no beside you." Mekai looked to her left and saw a dark purple thing wiggling beside her. She just woke up so her vision was blurry and she rubbed her eyes to see what it was. She opened her eyes again and saw a purple humanoid figure sitting beside her. It had dark purple wings with orange and red like a butterfly's only it looked like a fairy. Mekai let out a yip of surprise at the fairy. "What are you?" "Who are you, more importantly?" the fairy answered "Oh no need to be frightened Princess." "My name is Susi." "I'm your guardian." Mekai's head started to spin. "What do you mean by Princess?" the fairy seemed to pause before answering. "Well… technically you're a queen. You're Chaos's daughter, I am pleased to make your aquaintence." Mekai held onto the bench for dear life as her head did what felt like complete 360's. This was going to be a hell of a night.


	2. Chapter 2 Daughter Of Chaos

Chapter 2

Daughter Of Chaos

By : Dokurod

Hello ladies and gentlemen I do not own anything of sailor moon characters, etcetc, or the villains, you know it! To any that read this I want you to know that each review you give me I will respond to, your support makes me want to write more, you encourage me! To Wilhelm Wigworthy, thank you for your review I appreciated it so much, so here I go on chapter two! 3 you even inspired me to the point I drew Mekai, the main character. :3 ill put it as the cover of this story soon :3

GlowFall City

"So you really live here?" the tiny fairy asked.

The purple fairy wrinkled its nose in disgust at what Mekai called a "home". Mekai looked at her shoes in shame. "yes.." Mekai's home consisted of a shack that was in a alleyway, around it, boxes and old bags littered the ground and around the shack, boxes were stacked on top of each other to dangerous hights. The fairy however, regained its composure and grumbled " A Princess, no Queen, should not be living in such….. ruin." At the fairy's outspoken tone, a bunch of boxes that were stacked toppled over, proving Susi's point. "Yes.. Well it's the only home I have…" Mekai sweat dropped as another box came down and nearly smacked into the fairy. Susi dodged it however, and then hovered there for a moment, then finally spoke. "We shall see about that." There was a mischevious glint in the fairy's eyes as he said that. Mekai ignored it and invited the fairy into her home. The poor little creature nearly toppled over when she saw Mekai's bedroom, a tiny space with a beat up and stained mattress on the floor. "I'll be going to sleep early tonight" She told the fairy. "You can sleep in here if you want." Mekai opened the door and to the fairy's surprise, the room was filled with stuffed animals of all colors, shapes and sizes. "W-what is all this?" Mekai replied " This is all I have left that truly matters to me, I feel as if they are from my real parents maybe." "I don't know why I was left alone or for what reason… but anything important to me I put here, where its safe." "Oh.." the Fairy seemed lost in thought. "Susi?" the fairy quickly snapped out of it and replied "Nothing its ok." Mekai watched as the fairy settled itself on top of a giant pink bunny she had surrounded by all the other ones. She left the door open a crack, and got changed and slowly dozed off, wondering were tomorrows path would lead.

Susi

Susi tossed and turned for a bit, unhappy with how things had changed so far. The fairy nearly let out tears when she saw how her queen lived, and now that there was no one around to see its tears, it let them out without any hesitation. "Why do you live in such a place?" The fairy began to break down again but had a sudden thought, perhaps theres a way to help her queen. Oh yes, theres a way to help her queen. There must be! She thought. And there was. But the fairy couldn't do it alone. No, no, no. Definetely not alone! The Fairy looked around the room at the stuffed animals and got a idea. Just before Chaos had gone from the world, he had given Susi the power to take care of his daughter. And that was exactly what Susi planned to do.

The Next Morning

Mekai woke up and stretched in her bed, the soft material around her surrounding her all over, making her give out a happy smile. Then her eyes popped open in shock. What? She sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked around her. She was laying in a enormous bed that covered her in a red and gold sea of blankets. Drapes were pulled over the sides to give the one that slept in it the feeling that this was their little place. Mekai had to rub her eyes a second time to make sure that what she was seeing was real. "I trust you slept well my Queen?" a familiar voice squeaked out. There was a fluttering noise and the fairy popped out before her, a huge grin on its face. "Susi! What did you do!" The fairy paused a moment before telling her " I didn't like the way you were living it must have been so hard for you!" "Oh, oh, don't be mad at me please I was given the power to take care of you and that is what I will do so please do-not-hate-me!" The little fairy had said the last part with so much speed that he could have been a auctioneer in his career. Mind you, there may be problems with a fairy as a auctioneer. Mekai looked at the fairy, who looked horrified as if she might zap him into next week or something. That's when a light bulb flickered on and she remembered: Oh yeah. Supposedly I'm the daughter of the great and terrible Chaos. Mekai frowned at the little fairy. "Come now have no fear of me, I could never harm a friend you meant to help I see that, this is just a surprise for me, that's all." Mekai held out a hand for the fairy to land on. Susi landed and sent her a grateful look and sighed. "Thank you." Mekai put the Fairy on her shoulder and peeled back the covers of the gigantic bed. Her feet touched a soft thick carpet, and when she took two steps away from the bed a tickling feeling touched her feet. She looked down and saw she had on a long dark purple nightgown that even covered her feet in its length. The purple fairy on her shoulder spoke to her and said "Your Majesty there is something you should know." The purple fairy hopped off Mekai's shoulder and disappeared for a second and came back with two dark red slippers, one each in its hand. "What is it?" asked Mekai, busy in shock by all that was happening. The fairy piped up "Queen Serena is paying a visit to GlowFall City today." Mekai paused as realization of her father's enemy appearing in the city she lived in may cause some problems. "I see." The fairy continued on "I've made special reservations for us both, we will both be going." Mekai gaped in shock. "You want to announce me in front of the Moon Queen?" the fairy shrugged. "Why not Majesty?" "Show her that the moon queen has someone keeping a eye on her." Mekai thought about this. If the Moon Queen knew there was a Daughter of Chaos, Queen of Darkness, perhaps people would learn not to neglect everyone on the streets. "Is the Moon Queen going to know I'm coming?" "No my queen." "I have set up a hrone opposite from the moon queen's own in the hall where the royals dance and the lutes sing." The fairy saw the worried look on Mekai's face and said "Don't worry all shall be well ill protect you and so will your new Subjects." "I will turn you into the Goddess you are and let everyone know that there is more than one of great power around." Mekai blushed at the comment and said shyly "I hope youre right and everything goes well…" The little fairy only soared higher in excitement, and it showed. It chattered with excitement and zipped around on its wings happily. Mekai giggled as Susi did loops in the air. " We will make what was once known, knowen yet again!" Mekai laughed and high fived the fairy. They had preparations to make.


	3. Chapter 3 Daughter Of Chaos

Chapter 3 Daughter Of Chaos

By Dokurod 3

Hi guys. I woke up this morning really excited to write chapter 3 I'm thinking of making a new drawing and making it the "book cover" of this story. It will have Susi and Mekai in it for sure. It will take some time however…. No matter all things take time. Anyway I do not own anything about sailor moon or the other characters….. the only thing I own if anything is Susi and Mekai and the plot story line, original characters of sailor moon I do not own. Now sit back enjoy the show :3

GlowFall City

"Mekai!" Mekai turned around to face the fairy that had been chosen to be her guardian. The fairy had been excited ever since they had both agreed to shock the hell out of the Moon Queen. "What is it Susi?" "I have another surprise for you!" Mekai grinned "Should I brace myself?" Mekai teased. The little fairy pouted and grumbled "Well I could always wait.." Mekai laughed and said "Come now I'm joking with you." "Uh.. well.. you see, I…" *BAM* *BANG* The fairy got all wide eyed at the noise and began to look like a young boy being caught at doing something it shouldn't do. Mekai looked sternly at the fairy. "What did you do?" "Uh..uhm…"

*BAM* With that last loud thump, the door was smashed open and dust clouds were everywhere. Mekai coughed loudly and shot the fairy a look. The fairy only looked down at its feet and said nothing. Mekai looked back at the door. "Fweep!" a tiny green blur smacked right into her chest, knocking her on her butt. She caught the little green thing, and looked down at at. To her surpise, a green lemur was cuddled against her, looking up at her adoringly. "squeak" Mekai quickly looked up at the sound to find a giant pink bunny rabbit hopping quickly towards her. Mekai realized what it was about to do and frantically called out "No, no, n-"FWOMP" Mekai let out a sweat drop as the pink bunny tackled her and nuzzled the side of her face and gave her a sniff, his pink nose was working overtime. The green lemur hopped out of her arms and chattered in a sharp toungue, supposedly giving the bunny shit for what it did. The bunny's ears drooped and its nose wiggled all the faster, nearly making it a blur. Mekai looked at the scene from where she was laying and laughed and reached out to pet the bunny. In the instant to her touch, the bunny had its ears perked up again. Whoah. Wait. Pink bunny? Mekai's eyes got wide as she remembered the pink stuffed bunny she had. "Susi."

The tiny purple fairy squeaked "Yes?" despite its cool smooth tone, Mekai knew the fairy was scared. The fairy appeared in front of Mekai, wide eyed. "What did you do?" The fairy cleared it's throat and said "Well.. I turned all your stuffed animals into real living creatures." "I couldn't just go and make your palace by myself, I needed help and your friends where willing to help when I reached out." Mekai absorbed this, silent. The fairy continued on " And I told them that they can live lives as real animals by your side, with a few magical powers of their own." "All the animals here want to be by your side." Mekai smiled. It seemed a lot of people wished to be by her side lately. The fairy seemed relieved at her smile. "All of my pretties, turned?" The fairy nodded and said "Yes all." Mekai winced and remembered the Lion, horse, and a few other ones that may be dangerous. Mekai looked back at the door and grinned at the sight before her. A purple kangaroo sat on its tail with its feet straight out, wiggling his ears in Mekai's direction. Behind the Kangaroo where several other animals, all trying to poke their heads through the doorway as if to say goodmorning. "Well good morning to you as well my pretties." They responded to her in kind by raising their voices over each other and calling to her. Mekai grinned at the fairy. 'I need something to wear…" "Of course majesty." The fairy continued to babble, it was getting excited yet again. " Ahh, we will be going to the party so lets have you wear…" "Oh spread-your-arms-out-for me please!" the fairy squeaked. Mekai complied. It was most likely better to let the fairy do whatever she wanted, Susi had done well so far in ensuring the safety of herself and the others. The fairy chattered on "Oh ok well we got the stats let's see what we can do…" The fairy skittered away on its wings for a second then came back carrying a large black bag. "Yeek!" The fairy lost control of it and was buried underneath the bag. Mekai felt immediate concern for the fairy and went to the bag to pick it up off the fairy, but something was off that made her stop and stare at the bag. It was moving! Whatever was under it grew and grew, to enormous size, showing four feet. "Susi?" A blue velvet muzzle pokes out from underneath the bag and gave things outside it a sniff. "Susi." Mekai called again. She could see that there was a wolf or a dog underneath the bag. She knew it was Susi. "Come, stop playing peek a boo, let me see you clearly." She poked her head out and came out from underneath the bag. Mekai looked at the wolf with admiration in her eyes. "Your other form?" "My true form Majesty." Mekai jumped, not expecting the wolf to speak. The wolf detected her sudden flare of fear and apologized. "It's ine come here though, let me see you come close." Susi walked closer to Mekai until the wolf stood three feet or so away, looking Mekai in the eyes. The wolf simply stared back. Mekai leaped towards Susi and gave her a huge hug. Susi's eyes got wide and whined in surprise. Mekai petted the wolf's head and whispered into its ear "You don't have to hide near me. You protect me so much, so ill protect you." Susi butted her muzzle on Mekai's arm and whined in a wolfish voice back: "Thank you." Mekai stood and turned to the rest of all the other furry friends that sat in her bedroom doorway. "That includes all of you." "I know I am the one to be protected, but what is a queen if she cannot protect the ones she cares and loves?" The animals rumbled, snorted and called their agreement. Mekai smiled and told them "Please, help me and guide me to be a good queen."

Susi smiled a wolf smile and got up and nosed the bag and called to Mekai. "My queen-"No more of that my queen garbage either." Susi frowned. " I do not understand?" Mekai replied back "My name is Mekai, call me by it." "Only in front of others call me queen, or any of that over-formal crap." Susi should have kept a grin from forming on its face, but she couldn't help it. "Your clothes are in here Q- er, Mekai." Mekai smiled and picked up the bag. She opened it to find a black dress that poofed out like a ballgown and moved with each tinier movement she made to study it. It had several layers on the skirt that were see through before reaching a layer that no one could see through, a pure silk black layer. Her eyes traveled up to the top. Black and lacy gloves were set out beside the dress, the lacy effect on the gloves matched the dress's bodice, were faintly see through lace would touch her skin. Susi walked over a puffed a button in the wall with her snout. With a single click a couple secret compartments revealed themselves from the walls. "There is much you do not know about this palace Mekai, in time I will teach you all I have created." Susi let a excited yip as Mekai approached the cases. She noticed a Crown with a red gem in the center of it. It was well decorated with white shining stones. Mekai looked at the object with awe in her eyes. It had to have taken a long time to get everything that was required to make this. "Well?" Susi's voice broke her out of Mekai's trance and the wolf continued. "Aren't you going to put it on?" Mekai nodded numbly. Susi watched her with a amused look on her face. "Is there a place I can change?" Susi nodded and showed her to a huge closet. At the end of it there was a dressing table with a mirror, and several make-up items on it. "Go to the left at the end of the closet." Mekai walked to the end of the hall, and saw a luxurious looking changing room, behind a shade, there was a huge tub with another shade covering it. Once she had shanged, she stepped out in the hall to find a young girl about her age waiting in the hall for her. "My name is Keiro and I am proud to serve you today." Mekai was surprised "Where did you come from?" The tiny girl apologized and said "Lady Susi hired some people to take care of your palace and help you when you need it." "Please allow me to dress your hair." The girl gestured to the lush chair that was sitting in front of the large dresser with the mirror on it. Mekai sat down and got herself comfortable and Keiro came back carrying the crown and gently set it on the dresser beside Mekai. Keiro latched onto a large brush and began to work at the ends of Mekai's dark blue and white hair. From there, Mekai watched as the girl drew longer brushings through her hair. Keiro opened a drawer in the dresser and brought out some pearl-white pins and laid them one by one on the dresser. "I'm going to put your hair in a updo, and fit the crown onto your hair with the hair." "Any objections?" Mekai thought for a second. "Can you leave two long bangs, one on each side, and put a pearl or two in them?" Keiro thought for a second. "I can do that." Keiro grabbed the brush again and in several different parts, began to bend and mould her hair to its desired shape. Keiro had the pins in her upper hair done, then eventually worked on the bangs as Mekai had requested. In the bang, there was one white streak in each one and on both sides of the one white steak was one dark blue strand on each side of the white one. Mekai watched as the tiny girl put in pearl white beads were the dark blue was, to make them stand out. "I'm finished now." Mekai nodded and stood up and began to walk towards the door, her current aide following behind at a respectful distance. Mekai didn't like it however, and slowed down. "Is something wrong your Majesty?" Keiro questioned. Mekai replied "Yes there is." "No calling me your majest or queen unless we are in the presence of those that do not reside in this castle." "Don't be so formal Keiro." "You can call me my true name, Mekai whenever you wish." Keiro grinned and said "As you wish Mekai." Mekai nodded satisfied and walked off to her main bedroom to were Susi was waiting. Susi greeted them happily with arms welcoming.

Lets go Mekai, we are already late. Mkeai replied "Good then the Moon Queen will for sure be there, unexpecting of my arrival." Susi grinned wickedly at her superior's thinking. "Susi?" The wolf pricked up her ears at her name being called. "Yes?" "Come with me to this party." The wolf eyes got a little bigger in its surprise, beore narrowing them to their normal size again. "I would be happy to go." "Good." Mekai watched transfixed as Keiro came up with a yellow ribbon. Keiro held it laying across her palms for a moment, closed her eyes and concentrated. In a matter of moments, the gold ribbon had turned itself into a gold chain with saphires embedded into it. Keiro stepped forward and placed the gold chain around Susi's neck. Mekai smiled at the wolf's decoration. Each time the wolf moved it sparkled like the stars in the sky on a dark night. Susi turned her head up to Mekai. "Shall we go?" Mekai answered simply "Yes." Mekai followed Susi's lead as they walked through several hallways before reaching large double doors. As they approached the doors, they swung open revealing one man at each door, holding it wide open for her and Susi to pass through. When they entered down the steps and into the courtyard, she saw a black limo had just pulled up to the curb. The driver got out and opened the door for her to the large car. She peered inside and saw that there were several of the animals she saw earlier inside the limo. Mekai giggled at the lion sitting on the limo seat. The lion turned its face to her and gave her a what are you-laughing-at-look before settling down again. Mekai hopped into the car along with Susi and they began to drive away once the chauffeur had himself seated. Mekai was looking out the window, gazing at all the sight and colors of the city when she felt something moving down by her feet. She looked down to the bottoms of her black dress and saw 3 tiny baby penguins squeaking at her for attention. "Oh!" Susi looked over and saw the babies and let out a snort. " Raxifen your children are back here." "Apologies ladies!" Mekai peered into the front of the limo were the driver was and to her surprise, instead of there being a limo driver, a large black and white penguin sat in the drivers seat. "Sometimes they can be a handful I'm sorry." Mekai couldn't help but laugh. "It's No problem." Mekai couldn't help but laugh even more after that, because a penguin driving a limo is not something you see every day let alone come across a talking one. Susi even rolled a grin towards her queen. But then the wolfs mood turned serious. "Mekai?" Mekai turned to Susi while holding the three chirping penguins in her hands. "What is it?" "These people may act like you are.. different." "Ignore them." Mekai nodded. "Them looking at me strangely is no concern to me." "It isn't as if I have never dealt with people looking at me strange." Susi nodded sadly. They pulled into the long driveway were Mekai could see was a huge building and several expensive looking cars and limos were moving and pulling up and pulling away from the curbs to were the entrance was. Susi quickly flipped his queen something with her paw. "Wear this." Mekai looked at it. It was a black mask in the form of a wolf, it had a few red jewels scattered about its surface to match her crown. "Let them be shocked O'Queen." Susi and Mekai exited the limo and Mekai put her mask on and adjusted it to her desired fit. As they walked up to the entrance, Susi hissed to her "Walk past the lineup." "You are royal you do not wait." Mekai did what she was told and walked past the clamoring crowd straight to the one who was managing the guest list, along with another man who she guessed was the one that announced the guests. They both looked up at her as she came close to them. "Who might you be?" Mekai simply replied "I am Mekai." The mans eyes took on the size of golf balls and the other man behind him took on the same effect and both seemed to be sweating. Mekai looked through her wolf mask at them with her yellow black eyes, she seemed to unnerve them. Good, she thought. I hope to have the same effect on them all. "Go announce her Dark Majesty has arrived." The announcer bowed his head to her quickly before running fearfully away. The crowd behind her all looked at her with quiet worrying eyes. She felt a tap on her shoulder and found Keiro standing behind her. "Keiro I'm glad you could come!" Susi said. Keiro nodded and said "Anything for the Queen." "PRESENTING The Daughter Of Chaos and Queen of Darkness, Mekai!" The announcer rang out her arrival like the toll of a bell, clear and crisp. And sounds of joy or life inside the building she had noticed had gone silent. She shared one last look with her two companions and then entered through the double doors. Might as well get this party started, Mekai thought.


	4. Chapter 4 Daughter Of Chaos

Daughter Of Chaos

Chapter 4

By: Dokurod

I'll make it fast coz I got stuff to write, I don't own original sailor moon characters. Now lets get back to that party…. Heehee.

Inside the Ballroom

The Moon Queen Serena was sitting in her throne and talking to those that came up to her when all went silent. She was about to call out to her subject but noticed the announcer was looking pale. She looked closer and could tell something was wrong. The poor guy looked like he was about to pass out right there on the floor. He was going to announce someone? But she was told she was the only one to be announced! Serena met the gaze of thepale announcer. At that point, his legs buckled underneath him and he passed out, his head hitting the floor with a loud crack. Serena watched as people helped carry him away and a new announcer from out of nowhere showed up. Serena noticed him to be the guy at the door who took care of those that came in here. The man sighed looked down at his friend then announced the arrival of the next guest. Serena practically knawed at her fingers waiting for whoever it was to come out that doorway. "PRESENTING!" Serenity sweat dropped at the way the announcer said this. "The Daughter Of Chaos and Queen Of Darkness, Mekai!"

Entering the Ballroom

Mekai Kiero and Susi entered the ballroom, and to no ones surprise among the three, they were met by countless stares. But none as scathing as the Moon Queen's. The pale woman sat in her chair stiffly. Mekai met the moon queen's eyes and held them for as long as she could, before Susi spoke amusedly and called to Mekai. "My Queen Mekai, please sit over here." Susi walked with her over to a large throne. There were dragon heads carved into it. As Mekai sat down in the throne, the dragon heads flared with dark purple light on their noses and eyes, and dark energy flared out their open gaping maws. People jumped at the sight of the dragons lighting up with fire of their own. Some screamed. One fainted. But they were all minorities for the moment. She needed the moon queen to know she was here. Now she knew for sure. Susi called out in her wolf like voice, "Continue your dancing. Queen Mekai wishes it." Susi and Mekai smiled at the way they both jumped as Susi spoke to them. As the music began once more, Susi came close and whispered to Mekai "You are doing wonderful my queen!" The wolf nearly squealed. "Keep up this act and we will scare them out of their wits!" Mekai smiled and patted her companion on the head and whispered back "You are doing well by my side Susi." Susi couldn't help his happiness at that moment and let out a low happy whine. As soon as he did that his ears popped straight up and Mekai burst out laughing. Susi let out a wolfy grin, and as soon as it came there it stopped. It changed to a snarl. "The Moon Queen's sailor scouts are here." "She asked for them!" Mekai patted her friend on the shoulder. "It's alright my lovely Susi." No Harm shall be made." "Are you sure my Queen?" Keiro spoke up, her first time speaking since they entered the party. "Positive." "I doubt she will fight us in open with so many people." "We must be careful when we leave however." "I don't put it past them to attack us then." "My Queen." The urgency in Susi's voice made Mekai respond immediately. "Yes?" "The people in this room are too hyped up!" Mekai smiled. "So the Moon Queen can't do anything but gape in shock while her people are in chaos." "Let me handle it Susi." Susi puzzled over this wondering what his queen could possibly do. As she moved to the center platform, she could feel all eyes on her as she moved. One man fell over and she walked over to him. Mekai felt pity for the man and walked over to him and put her hand out to him. She looked at him through her wolf visard and with hesitancy the man took her hand. She helped him stand, and all the other people looked agape at her. She smiled at him and said "There." "You're alright now?" The man before her fumbled for words before managed to choke out "Y-yes." Mekai smiled again "Good." She turned back to the people around her and smiled yet again. "Susi, Queen of Wolves, come to me." The crowds parted as Susi came through and sat at Mekai's feet. This was what she wanted. People to watch her. She patted Susi's head and turned back to the people around her. "It has come to my attention.. you are all on edge because of my unexpected arrival." Few managed to nod their heads as she spoke. "While it isn't very good of me to make sure im unannounced, I believed it was necessary." Mekai took off her wolf visard, letting her face be shown to all around them, including the Moon Queen, who had turned like a stone statue. Many had to blink twice and rub their eyes as if they where waking from a dream. "My face, is not of a monster." Mekai said. "My body, is not that of a monsters." "My powers however, which where dumped on me with no hint of warning, are monstrous." Many people tittered nervously in the crowds at this. " I had no idea who I was really or what I was capable of until I met Susi." "While I remain daughter of Chaos, I am still human." "Like all of the rest of you." A new voice cut through astonished silence in the crowds. "So you are saying you had no idea about you being Daughter Of Chaos?" The crowd parted again, and there stood the Moon Queen with her sailor scouts and a black cat with a moon on its forehead. The Moon Queen spoke again. "You are sure?" Mekai nodded again to the Queen. "It was Susi who helped me and showed me everything." Mekai got down beside Susi and pulled the wolf into her lap into a hug. Then Mekai stood again and looked directly at Queen Serena. "You can call me Mekai."

"No more Queen crap." " All this formality shall drive me bonkers to no true end." Susi let out a surprised yip and half barked out "I am Susi, as you know, Mekai's proud companion. "My formal title, is Wolf Queen as Mekai has pointed out." Mekai turned to Serena. "I do not have any wishes to follow in my father's footsteps." "I just want you to pay more attention to those around you that need you." "You are their Queen, they need you." "Even I once needed you."


	5. Chapter 5 Daughter Of Chaos

Chapter 5 Daughter Of Chaos

Mekai stood in the ballroom looking at the moon queen and her sailor scouts. The Moon Queen seemed to be considering everything that was being said. She looked up at Mekai and asked " You needed me once?" Mekai stared boldly into the queen's deep blue eyes. One could get lost in her eyes if they weren't careful. Mekai nodded and spoke again. "I was a penniless street urchin living in the alleyways of this city." Mekai glared at the queen briefly. "I had tried to contact you and make arrangements to get myself out of that life but every time I tried I had to wait on you or I was always turned down for a audience."

Mekai continued on " You pay attention to your people, but not all of them. There are others who lead fouler lives than mine, that need you." They need you and your light to guide them." Mekai let her eyes narrow in slight anger. "Furthermore you ignore them including me. That is why I am here. You must awknowledge all of your people." The Moon Queen seemed silent and glared at Mekai. Mekai laughed at the queen. "No words to hide your shame?" "That's enough!" snapped the black cat at the queens feet. "You have no place here!" Mekai shot back "Oh but I do." "GlowFall city has been my home since birth." "I do have a place here and it is in my best interest to see that while this city serves its queen, the city is not ignored in return." The people around Mekai murmered in agreement and some hung their heads in shame. One man with black over greased hair spoke up and said " My own brother died because of neglect and they all said it was a drug addiction gone overboard!" the man continued on "It isn't true either I know my brother wasn't like that because he and I lived alongside each other for a long time." "When our parents kicked us out, we only had enough money to get into one home for one person." "My brother sacrificed himself to live in the streets so I could live safely!" Mekai turned her gaze to the man. She knew who he was. "So mayor, you feel the pain of yourself and another, you have carried much." "I feel bad for your brother, for no road is darker then the one of which your eyes are shut." Mekai extended her hand and patted the mans shoulder. "My condolences." The Moon Queen had broken out of her trance and was able to speak again and called to not Mekai, but Susi. "You, wolf." Susi looked up at Serena. "Yes?" the wolf half barked. "Name freely the conditions of which your Dark Queen lived when you first found her." Susi padded up and stopped ten feet in front of the queen, the cat, and her scouts. Susi spoke calmly in her wolfy accent. "When I first found her, she had passed out on a bench in the GlowFall city park." Susi continued on "When she awoke I was by her side." "She was surprised by my presence, I was in the form of a fairy then." "We went to the hell she called home and what I saw was a stained rat eaten bed." "She lived in a alleyway with boxes piled everywhere." "The only room that was not marred or smelled of rats was one in the very back of her tiny little shack." "This was the room she allowed me to sleep in for the night, it had several stuffed animals in it of all sorts." The wolf paused for a moment as Mekai stood in silence. "She told me that each one of those stuffed toys were a big part of her because each one had a story behind it." "I was near tears at how she lived." "So I used my magic to turn her stuffed animals into real living beings." Mekai laughed then. And then went back to being silent, but her eyes glowed with laughter. Susi continued after giving her queen a wolfy grin. "She woke up in the morning and she was surprised." "I had contructed a castle for her in her home city." "On top of that…" "her stuffed animal friends I made real were wanting to see her and were impatient." "a kangaroo ended up kicking the door down in its impatience." Mekai couldn't hold her laughter. "I remember the green lemur."

Susi settled down on his belly and replied " he was a squirrely fellow for sure." Mekai giggled. Susi perked up his ears. "What is funny?" The moon Queen had spoken again and Mekai turned to the queen. Her yellow gold and black star eyes met the queen's blue ones, and smiled. "Want to see a pink bunny?" Before the queen could answer, noise echoed outside the doors and Mekai laughed. She glanced at Susi. "The kangaroo." "BAM!" Susi grumbled and rose to her feet and called out to the doorman: "Let them in before they break the door." Moments later the door opened and Mekai was greeted by fast blurs of fur darting at her. "FWOMP" A large pink ball of fur sat on top of Mekai. "ZWAP" a green ball of fur splatted Mekai in the forehead and snuggled in her hair. Both blur turned out to be the green lemur and the pink bunny. Mekai was trying to laugh but couldn't, because a giant pink bunny sitting on top of you may make things hard for breathing. Susi saw her struggle and grumbled over at the rabbit. " oh come now you big piece of bubble gum get off her." The bunny hopped off and chattered at Susi annoyedly. Susi merely stared down the rabbit and let out a "hmmph." Mekai could freely laugh now, and her laughter sounded all over. "BOING" Mekai kenw who was coming. "BOING" "uh…." "BOING-BWAM" with one last jump the purple kangaroo landed in front of Mekai, they were both equal in high. The kangaroo nuzzled Mekai's cheek and grinned and gave him a pat. Someone shrieked and Mekai turned around a lump in her throat forming out of the scare she'd been given. The pink bunny was hopping toward the Moon Queen, with the cat arching its back and yowling angrily. The moon queen however stared transfixed at the bunny. The rabbit hopped up right next to the black cat who had its back arched and its eyes closed. The bunny gave the cat a sniff and squeaked at the cat. It's nose wiggled into a tiny blur on the front of it's face. The Moon Queen knelt down to pat the bunny and at her touch, the furball completely melted and gave her shiny eyed looks that could melt even the coldest of hearts. It opened and closed it's huge fluffy ears around Serena's hand. "wap wap wap wap" it wiggled its ears a little faster. Mekai let out a laugh. "My faithful friends." All the people in the room stared at her furry friends. A woman stepped out of the crowds and appeared before Mekai and bowed her head. Mekai smiled as the woman opened her hands revealing a stuffed animal in the form of a colorful parrot. Mekai called "Susi?" Susi walked over to the woman and took the bird in her jaws and swallowed it. They all gaped in shock. Even Mekai was in surprise. But the wolf opened her jaws once more, and a colorful bird flew out of Susi's jaws. It landed on the woman's hand once more and creened out to it's new friend. Everyone watch in surprise at what the wolf had done. Even the Moon Queen spoke up eventually and asked "How did you do it?" Susi turned to Serena and said "I cannot explain how or why, it just happens with the power I was given to protect the Daughter Of Chaos." Serena took in his words and went silent again. The Sailor scouts behind her continued their stone silent watch behind her. The only thing that moved was their eyes. Mekai ignored their stone-like faces and grinned at the Moon Queen. "You think these are interesting try having a penguin as a limo driver." Mekai giggled. Suddenly a alarm went off and red lights flashed everywhere. It made everyone jump into action including the queen. The queen narrowed her eyes amidst the chaos and yelled out "Endymion what is going on?" Moments later a screen monitor appeared near her out of thin air and a handsome boy's face materialized in the screen. "We have found Rak'Na incoming from all sorts of directions they are coming to where you are all at now."

That snapped Mekai out of it and she said to the Moon Queen "Im teleporting your people here out to their homes were they will be safe." The Rak'Na were infamous terrorists and crooks that were muddled into a organization to bring disorder and unhappiness to others. They truly relied on instinct and used anything they could to win a fight. "Thanks for the heads up." Mekai interrupted what Serena was about to say and said, "Let me deal with them." "Let me test my dark power." Mekai flicked her wrist and all the people disappeared from the ballroom. Susi walked over to his queen and told Serena "No worries she's got this." Mekai smiled. "Now then, let us dance."


	6. Chapter 6 Daughter Of Chaos

Daughter Of Chaos Chapter 6

By Dokurod

Hi hey ive been kinda eager to get back to writing this, I recently updated a different story I had too, so been a little busy, but here I am so let us begin! I do not own any original sonic or bayonetta characters. Oh wait wha woops wrong story du'h. see? Told u I been busy! Rofl. Sorry I do not own any original sailor moon characters. There we go! :p

Chapter 6

Mekai was towards the center of the near empty ballroom, with Susi by her side. She asked the wolf "Will you show me how to activate my powers?" Susi looked at her and simply said "Call to them." "They will come to you." Mekai closed her eyes and concentrated. She imagined herself becoming something that those common, petty crooks should fear. The moon Queen came up behind Susi and asked "What is she doing?" Susi answered "She is activating her powers to become something feared by those that dare cause harm." There was a saudden hissing sound in the air and everyone but Mekai looked toward the source of the sound. Were Mekai had sat on her throne before, the dragon heads were untwining from each other and slowly gliding and slithering towards Mekai. Their eyes lowed with a violent purple light. When they opened their mouths to let their snake like ttoungues flicker out, a purple glow that flicked in sparks showed from their could feel them coming close to her, and felt uneasiness as the first one touched her and began to enwrap itself around Mekai. * No Fear Queen.* the hissing voice said. The sailor scouts and Serena jumped at the voice, not expecting it to speak either. The second dragon spoke as soon as it too wrapped itself around Mekai. *Let us open your eyes to your powers..* Mekai nodded and replied "My friends are in danger of a terrorist attack. Guide me, my Triad." Both dragons let out toothy smiles. But one frowned after and hissed out "Where is Yukidingangi?" The other broke his smile to hiss back I do not know" Mekai interrupted "Who is.. Yukidinga-what's his name?" The two looked back at her and frowned. "Our Sister." They both replied in unison. They both stared into Mekai's eyes. One finally sighed and said *We are waiting on you sister.* *Transform so we can give our power to you* Mekai replied uncertainly " How do I do that?" The dragons responded: * You wished to becomes something feared. We are that fear generated.* Mekai nodded and imagined herself turning into something again, that is to be feared. Mekai had her eyes closed and was concentrating when the two large double doors to the ballroom. Mekai ignored the distraction and a black crescent moon appeared on her forehead, glowling with its black energy. Mekai opened her eyes and smiled at the two black dragons that had white-purple crescent moons glowing on their heads. "It's a pity you have no reconsidered my offer moon queen." Serena glared through the doorway that was charred. A man stepped out from the dust from the explosion with 3 dozen or so others behind him, all masked. The leader, was wearing a mask in the shape of a Japanese dragon's head. The man paused and saw Mekai. "Who might you be?" Mekai answered "Someone for you to fear." The mans eyes sparked with dangerous fire. "You cannot stop Rak'Na." Mekai retorted icily "Watch me." She glared at the man as her two new companions came out from behind her and hissed in anger at the man. The mans eyes widened for a brief moment before regaining his concealed face and tone. Mekai called out to her twin dragons "Oh my sisters, let us show them the wrath of a Queen and her power." The dragons only hissed in agreement as they glowed purple white and mekai was surrounded by a black cloud of dark energy that sparked small lightning every ten seconds or so. The black cloud grew bigger until it had seemed to stop growing.

Mekai felt strange. She had never felt this power before, but it was a nice feeling. It wasn't calming or anything like the moon queens, but was hot, almost like spicy hot. Mekai started in surprise. That.. heat wasn't coming from the power it was actually coming from her mouth. Mekai looked around and saw her two dragons, one on each side of her. She curled her neck down and snarled in direct rage at the man, now remembering he was there. Mekai smiled. It was a surprise, but she now knew what she had turned into. A hydra was something that could not easily be killed, let alone one in a serious powered up mode. Mekai hissed out with a voice that consister of the two dragons: "Go.." "Ahead.." "Try defeating us!" The men behind the leader seemed to be shitting themselves as they looked up. To them seeing a dragon was not something you see everyday. Or anyday for that matter. To the humans, dragons were supposed to be extinct and that was it. But that was not the case. Mekai sneered as about twelve of them started to flee. But the leader noticed that and snapped angrily, "Hold your places!" Tey stopped dead in their tracks and looked up terrified at the dragon. Mekai called out to them all. "Why must all of you serve those that see no honor nor believe in none?" Mekai continued, the two dragon sisters speaking with her. "I give you a choice." "Leave no and none shall have to be harmed today." Mekai's two dragon sisters opened their mouthed open and shut in a yawn that revealed rows of teeth after another. The leader sneered. "You don't command me to stand down no one commands me." Mekai sighed. "Idiot." That was all she said before she sent her two dragon sisters hurtling towards the leader. They ripped him in half with their sharp teeth, and Mekai swore that he was still screaming as both sisters took and ate their half and swallowed him.


	7. Chapter 7 Daughter Of Chaos

Chapter 7 Daughter Of Chaos

By Dokurod

Mekai looked away quickly as her two dragon heads had ripped the man that was presumed the leader was torn to pieces. Her dragon sisters had noticed her intent to kill it seemed, and acted on her will. Mekai turned her head when she felt the sisters where done their feeding. Mekai's dragon head in between the two rumbled a little in surprise when she was the two sisters staring at her intently. "You do not like the sight of blood on your hands, or our teeth do you?" Mekai replied, "I do not, however I sense that man was a vile and cruel man." Then Mekai paused before speaking again. "Hey how did he taste, just curious?" The dragon sisters both grinned their fangish smiles and one said "He was ok, I've had better." "What?" "You didn't think he tasted too good?" "I thought he was yummy." The other dragon head finished. "Uh…" the voice behind them quickly snapped them to the attention of the remaining leader's men and the moon queen and her sailor scouts. Serena and her Sailor scouts looked horrified at Mekai. Mekai noticed their fear and clicked out smoothly in her dragonic toungue "No fear Serena." "No fear Sailor scouts, the dragons shall mean you no harm they are under my command." Serena snapped out of it and asked "Why did you kill that man?" Mekai replied "I'm sorry." "But I gave him a chance to stand down but his arrogance is his own doing." Mekai turned to the remaining men that stood there. She was surprised none had fled. Some were blinking as if they had woken up from a dream. Mekai spoke out to the crowd of armed forces in front of her. "Do you too, wish to follow your leader's fate?" Several of the men shook their heads and murmured no. "Very well then." "I have a offer for you all." "And that is?" A man stepped out from the group of men that stood there. Mekai smiled at the man's bravery, but stopped remembering she was in dragon form, smiling would only show all her teeth. "I will proclaim you all free men after this, no longer to serve anyone but only if you promise me something." The man up front asked "And the promise is?" Mekai replied "Do nothing to harm others anymore unless it is a act of defense."

Mekai continued "Not only that but should any of you break this promise, I will send my sentries to find you, and it won't be very pretty." "Does that seem fair?" Several of the men nodded their heads, only a few seemed to disagree. "Those that continue to serve these terrorists, you should know that you are a enemy to me, a enemy to the moon queen too." That was when Mekai got full approval from the soldiers. "Very Well. As Daughter Of Chaos and Queen Of all Darkness, I hereby proclaim you free, no longer will you be bound by that of the past." Mekai finished "Now go, be free, be gone from this place." As the soldiers walked out the door Mekai got looks of approval from the soldiers. Mekai turned back to the moon queen and her sailor scouts. They too seemed to be mulling over her choices she had made. The moon queen smiled and embraced Mekai in a hug. "You have proven yourself no threat." The sailor scouts merely nodded behind her, silent and nearly unmoving. Mekai frowned at the moon queen. She pushed the queen away from her, and the queen reeled in surprise. Mekai let out a angry hiss. "I didn't do that for you. I did it for the people you are supposed to lead moon queen." "You have to earn my respect yet, you need to pay more attention to those that you dismiss around you." "Those that need you the most." Mekai called to Susi as she began to walk out the demolished ballroom doorway. "Susi, lets go." Susi nodded and ran up to Mekai's side immediately at her call. Mekai didn't even look at the moon queen and her scouts as she walked out. Mekai still felt anger at both the Rak'na and the moon queen. She ignored the people that needed her most. Mekai was one of them. As far as Mekai was concerned, Serena was one of those queen's that cared only about those she saw in her eyes. Never once had she bothered to see through her people's eyes most likely. Mekai wanted Serena to see what lies hidden, to eyes that are open but do not truly see. Mekai sat silent as the penguin drove them home that night, Mekai noticed his children were not in sight. Mekai and Susi walked up the steps to the great red stone castle. It seemed to compliment the entered the double doors and went straight to her room with Susi by her side. Mekai finally spoke. "I want the moon queen to realize her people have problems unbeknownst to the open but unseeing eye." Susi spoke up calmly. "There is a way. You can place a temporary curse on her." Mekai turned back to Susi. "How can I curse her eyes to truly see then?" Susi replied. "You need something of the moon queen's, like a piece of her hair that will bind her to the curse." Mekai smiled. "That is no problem since the pink bunny was near the moon queen at the ball." Susi grinned. "We just need to get some other items to make sure all goes as planned then. Mekai turned to Susi. I trust you to bring to me everything that is needed. Do what you have to do." "Get it done." Susi left her room as the doors closed behind him. Mekai smiled and looked out the great window down at the city. "Soon moon queen, you will see what you must." "You will see your city for what it has become."


End file.
